


please is pleasing

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Comfort No Hurt, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Sabo finds out that wanting something is very different from being able to act on his desires.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	please is pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> heads up the tags were such a shiiit lmao so:
> 
> Check end notes 4 full summary / warning

"It's kinda cute that you're still so defiant, scum." The words fall easily from his lips, missions having given him more than enough acting practice to make them lazy and cruel at the same time. "Almost makes me wish I could be bothered to spend more time here."

Ace just glares. It's a good look on him, fire in his eyes but mouth propped open by a spider gag, and they've used it before but Sabo still loves when Ace's arms are tied behind his back. It bares his shoulders as a firm, broad line of muscle, and having all of that contained power leashed at his command-

The only word for it is _intoxicating._

Plus, having him on his knees? Being able to tower over him and forcing Ace to look up if he wants to glare? Sabo lets his eyes run over the curves of Ace's pose. He's kneeling, hands strung behind his back and then to his ankles, so he can't shift without the risk of tipping over. He's the perfect picture of defiance.

Sabo crouches down, wrapping his hand around Ace's throat, the grip enough to make Ace's breath wheeze. His pulse flutters against Sabo's fingers, each breath forced around his hand, and Sabo tightens his grip just for a second to hear Ace's sharp inhale. "I guess you can't beg with that gag on, but you could at least look less murderous, couldn't you? It's so rude."  
  
Ace gargles in his throat, and then spits at him, the defiant bastard, and Sabo finds himself grinning. He's so pretty, fighting like this, angry like this, that it's easy to squash the slight niggling promise of discomfort, of hesitation, that makes being the victim of Ace's venom so painful.

He steps back, hand loose at the wrist, and it's easy to snap over Ace's face to hear the shocked inhale, the way his head snaps to the side, the suffocated moan he barely hides, and when he turns his head back his hair is in front of his eyes and he-

-staring at him in fear and betrayal, that rapidly-redding mark on his cheek evidence enough of-

"No," he says, the sound truncated by the sudden hitch in his breath. "Wait, no, Ace, I can't-"

Ace makes a confused noise behind the gag, and Sabo falls to his knees, shaking hands undoing the straps and pulling it away from Ace's mouth. As soon as it's gone, Ace leans into him, concerned. "Bo? What's wrong?"

"Can't-" he shakes his head with a growl, frustrated at himself, and forces a breath. "I can't- hurt you," he says. "I can't have you look at me like that."

"Like-?" Ace says, and then he stops. "Oh."

Sabo flinches at the sound, rocking back on his heels to wrap his arms around himself. "I'm sorry," he says, "I don't know why I- I just can't-"

"Dude," Ace says, with a scoffing laugh. "Sabo, chill. Why are you apologising? It's fine."

The laugh hurts, enough that Sabo bites out, "I wanted this!"

"Sabo-"

"I spent ages figuring out how to fucking _ask_ you, I had to spend a month at fucking war with myself like oh no, I'm such a bad person, wanting Ace on his knees, wanting him to worship me, the prissy fucking noble-" the words pour out without stopping, frustrated and hot, and Sabo can feel his self-control wavering as he spits, "I got you all worked up like I could fucking do something about- about you wanting to be hit, about domming the fuck out of you, and the first hit, I just, can't fucking do it anymore? I _wanted_ this."

And wasn't that fucking stupid, fucking heartbreaking, enough that Sabo's voice cracks, and his rage cracks too, a stupid desperate sadness making his voice soft. "So why can't I fucking do it?"

Ace makes a soft, sad noise in the back of his throat, and shuffles forward on his knees until he can rest his head against Sabo's shoulder. Then, he pulls himself back and tilts his head. "C'mere," he orders. "Hug me."

A smile quirks at the corner of Sabo's lip, and Ace rolls his eyes. 'Well, I can't hug you with my hands behind my back," he retorts crossly, "but you need a hug, so get over here dipshit."

"I want it known that physical affection is for babies," Sabo says, but he comes closer anyway, burying his face in Ace's neck and carefully wrapping his arms around Ace's waist, between the ropes. "M'sorry," he mumbles again, and hears Ace's semi-annoyed huff.

"Apologising is still not necessary," Ace says, and then he nuzzles against the top of Sabo's head. "But I get why you want to. You know you're not letting me down though, right? It's fine if you just can't do it. I'm not mad."

"Wanted it," Sabo mutters, and Ace hums.

"Sometimes we want things and then realise we don't like them. Remember when we tried to have sex on the beach and you got sand in your-"

"Okay!" Sabo yells, thunking Ace's shoulder with his forehead and pulling back as Ace laughs. "I don't need a reminder, thank you. Bad enough living through it."

"You know it's fine?" Ace pushes, and Sabo sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I _guess_ ," he whinges, and sees Ace grin.

"I'll take it."

Sabo rolls his eyes again, but he can feel the tension in his muscles easing. With a soft sigh he leans back into Ace's body warmth, letting the comfort Ace provides wash over him, settling his surging emotions. Ace's breathing is steady, his chest firm against Sabo's, and it's easy enough to copy the rise and fall.

It's nice. This soft warmth, just being able to hold Ace and feel him gently press kisses to Sabo's temple, or press his cheek to Sabo's head and nuzzle against him. It feels good, after how shaky the earlier vitriol had left him.

It's probably thirty minutes before he finally speaks up again. "You want me to get you out?"

Ace hums, slowly, and Sabo waits, because he knows that noise. "I have-" Ace starts, "a suggestion."

"For?"

"You being in charge," Ace says, and this time Sabo hums a soft _continue?_

"I'm thinking," he says, and then quickly adds, "-and, of course, we don't have to do it now, if you feel-"

"Ace," Sabo says warning, and Ace laughs.

"Fine, fine," he says, grinning. "What about, not that you're cruel, okay, as my lord. I'm not a defiant pirate for you to break down, I'm not someone captured for your entertainment. But you're still a noble, still deserve to be worshiped-"

Sabo shifts, uneasy, and draws his arms away, but Ace presses forward.

"And I'm your _favourite_ pet. Only yours, and so good at following your orders. 'Cause you're my master, and I'm just here to serve you."

A soft shudder runs down Sabo's spine, and Ace's lip curves. "Only here for you," he promises, leaning into Sabo's space. "Only here to do whatever you want, and I'm so _good_ at it. So good at following your orders, at doing whatever you want. You take whatever you want from me and that's why I'm your favourite. You love your helpful, obedient pet."

"Do I?" Sabo murmurs, heat stirring in him at Ace's words. "Does he do everything I want, and look so pretty while he does it? Does he want me so bad he'd cry for it?"

"He doesn't cum unless you want him too," Ace says, that beautiful, promising tilt to his chin. "You make him fucking sob for you and he always comes back, begging you for more. Always waiting on his knees for you, waiting for whatever you want him to do. Whatever you want to do _to_ him."

"My cute little pet," Sabo adds, carefully stroking Ace's jaw, and Ace leans into his hand with a low, purring hum. His eyes fall to half-mast, glancing at Sabo from under his eyelashes, and Sabo lets himself slip back into the role he'd been so eager to play. "Does my darling want to choke on my cock?"

"Anything," Ace says, licking his lips, and Sabo watches the movement with rapt attention. His hand drifts to Ace's lips, thumb pressing against his mouth to coax it open, and Ace _opens,_ so easy under his hand, tongue lapping at his finger. "Please," he says, voice soft and needy, perfect for his role but enough that Sabo knows he's already lost to the tone, "lemme suck your cock. Want you to fuck my mouth."

"Gonna fuck your _throat,_ pet," Sabo growls, and Ace _whines,_ the sound enough to have Sabo surging to his feet, hands fumbling for his belt. He pops the last button and Ace leans forward, eager, open-mouthed, drool dripping from his tongue, and it's enough to make _Sabo_ want to whine, the sight so tantalising he wants it burned into his retinas. Ace looks up at him with pleading eyes, almost tearing at the edges, and Sabo swears as he feels his self-control snap.

He tangles his hand in Ace's hair, yanking him forward to meet his cock, and Ace- oh Ace does so beautifully already, gagging and moaning for it as soon as his lips touch skin. His tongue laps at Sabo's cock, trying to reach whatever isn't already in his mouth, and before Sabo can warn that he's going to move, Ace has leaned forwards to take the last half into his mouth.

" _Ace,"_ he moans, knees shaking, and he closes his eyes as Ace gags, throat tightening around him. The wet heat of his mouth is always fucking divine, but like this- with the promise of roughness hanging at the corner? "Gonna fuck your mouth," Sabo warns, waiting for any sign that Ace is hurting, the edge of discomfort from breaking character earlier still hovering under his skin, but Ace just _looks_ at him, so eager, mouthing at his cock like he fucking needs it.

"Shit," he hisses, and fists his other hand in Ace's hair, yanking him back just enough to get leverage, and then thrusting his hips into that willing heat. Ace chokes, moaning, and Sabo can feel him fighting the grip on his hair, trying to keep Sabo's cock in his mouth as Sabo fucks him.

"Good boy," he moans, eyes flickering closed again as pleasure soars through him. "Oh darling, you feel so good."

Fuck, hearing Ace choke on him is destroying his self-control. His throat is so _tight,_ squeezing his cock with every swallow that Ace manages, and Ace is so _eager,_ always using his tongue to suck Sabo's cock whenever he has the space to do so. He's whining non-stop, the sound so heavy with wanting that it goes straight to Sabo's head like the sweetest of wines, making him feel drunk off the power he wields.

"Gonna cum," he warms, panting hard, knowing it's too fucking fast but Ace- fuck, having Ace on his knees like this, it's driving him crazy, and he pulls back just enough to hear a protest-

"' _lease_ ," Ace slurs hoarsely, mouth fucking red and so slick that drool has crept down his jaw. He looks a fucking mess, but then he opens his mouth _further,_ an invitation, and christ Sabo's never seen or heard a more arousing thing.

"You'll choke," Sabo warns, and Ace pushes his tongue out.

"Please."

A lump forms in Sabo's throat, and he just fucking _looks,_ wanting to push- "You'll swallow."

" _Please_."

(and how could he say no?)

**Author's Note:**

> summary/warning: sabo is playing @ being noble+having a prisoner that he gets to hurt, realises ace being angry at him Fucks Him Up, calls a temp end to the scene until Ace helps him chill+suggests a different thing they can do.
> 
> 😘 review bc i think this is somft and i want attention for making them cute and good.
> 
> Or hmu on tumblr for rambles or sometimes requests [tumblr](http://kingsofneon.tumblr.com)


End file.
